Tripe-hound sibling reunion
Characters Lou And Jac (debut) Original PAW Patrol pups Ryder Twilight Kotaro Story Two pups, Abasinian Wire-haired Tripe-hounds. They were both grey and black with pink noses and an orange and gold collar around each of their necks. They were running through Barkingburg, trying to find their sister. "we've got looking for hours, bro. There's no sign of her!" The first pup, younger than the second, complained. "we have to find her, little brother. Who knows what could've happened to her!!" The other pup snapped, angrily. "wait! I saw a boy and a group of pups all dressed in some type of gear at the castle, maybe that's where our sister was?" The first pup stated, running in the direction of Barkingburg castle. "I wouldn't have thought so!!" The second pup called. "it's worth a shot!!" "come on, stop messing around!!" Dragging the first pup by his collar, the second pup ran off in the direction of Adventure Bay. "I saw that group of pups heading this way with Twilight!" (scene changer: Twilight's badge) "this is awesome!!" Kotaro and Rocky barked, moving their paws to the beat on the Pup Pup Boogie board. The two were playing against Skye and Twilight. Suddenly, Twilight grabbed her head in her paws and stepped off the game, Kotaro noticed. "Twi? You okay?" The older mix breed asked, also stepping off the game. "what's wrong?" "I'm fine, Kotaro. Just need a lie down in my pup-house." Twilight nodded, heading outside the Lookout. Kotaro and Rocky exchanged concerned glances, with Rocky shaking his head. "would you like me to ask what's wrong with Twilight?" Skye asked. "yeah, please do. I just can't stand it when something's wrong with my daredevil." Kotaro replied. Skye immediately ran outside the Lookout and found Twilight sat near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the bay. Skye walked over and sat beside her. "what up, Twilight? You know Kotaro's worried about you now, right?" She asked. "I'm fine Skye." Twilight replied. "the stress of these missions is getting to me, you know?" Picking up her skateboard, she continued. "I'm going to head to Mr Porter's restaurant for a bit." And with that, Twilight was off. Once she reached Mr Porter's, Twilight walked over to Alex's treehouse and layed down beside it, whimpering. Mr Porter hears the whimpers and walked outside to find the source. He walked over to Twilight and pulled her close, letting the young Tripe-hound lay on his lap. "what's the matter, Twilight? Usually I'd hear you howling at the top of your voice as you skate past my shop with Ryder." "well, Mr Porter, I've been lying to my friends and Kotaro this whole time. I told them I was an only pup but I actually have two other brother's, one younger, one older." Twilight confesses. Neither of them knew the two pups Twilight was talking about were right behind her, ready to surprise her. "bro, can I please tackle Twilight? Please?" The first pup asked. The second rolled his eyes. "when the time is right, little brother, when the time is right." His ears perked up, a mischievous grin appeared on his muzzle. "body to the floor." The two pups lowered their bodies to the ground. "sniper!" They both crawled towards their victim, their own sister. "charge!" The first pup pounced on Twilight, making them both roll before Twilight landed on her back with the attacker pinning her down. Twilight teared up. "Jac?" She asked. "not just me, sis." Jac replied as the second pup pounced on both Twilight and Jac. "Lou?!!" Lou nodded. Both boys then licked their sister's cheeks before letting her up. "Twilight," Mr Porter started. "do you know these two?" He asked. "Lou at your service, older brother to both Twilight and Jac." Lou greeted. "J-a-c at your service. Jac reporting for duty!" Jac greeted. "they are the two pups I told you about!" Twilight explained, then turned to Lou. "How did you guys find me?" She asked. "simple, we knew you were in Barkingburg castle until muttonhead pointed out the you were here with a boy and his dogs." Jac replied. "oh, you mean Ryder and the PAW Patrol?" Twilight asked, as if already knowing the answer. "yeah, we also saw ya with a couple of mix breeds?" Lou asked. "Rocky and Kotaro? Yeah, they're brother's. Kotaro's my husband." Twilight replied "cool!" The pups replied. The end